generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Dispersing Negativity
There are many, many ways of expelling negative energy and you have to pick one that is right for you. If you resonate with nature, taking a walk and forking your fingers at the trees and plants, zapping the negative energy out, works well...or digging your fingers into the earth when gardening etc. That way really works for me. Walks always calm me down. If you resonate with water, making your bath a bit more meaningful can work. Visualise the negativity draining out of you into the water and down out of the plughole. If you meditate well, you can do it through breathing exercises. Visualise sending out any negative energy on the out breath, or say 'release' on the out-breath. When you feel you have drained it all out, visualise taking in white light through your crown chakra on each in-breath. If you like candlelight or firelight, use this element to purge negativity. Use incense to clear it from your environment, especially sage. Light a candle and say a prayer asking for the negativity to be cleared, or focus on the flame and allow it to blaze through your negativity. Or write down all your negative thoughts...every single one you are having...and burn it in a bonfire or your hearth if you have a natural fire. Working with fire definitely works for me, too. For cleansing, I would simply ask for cleansing through prayer. I find that giving the violet flame is very transformative. To do so, you must simply have quiet time in which to say the decree: "I AM a being of violet fire I AM the purity God desires!" I always say it in repetitions of nine, building intensity through the middle and waning off at the end. You can also intensify it if you have the quality time to do so by visualising the violet flame blazing through your chakras so that you almost become the violet flame yourself. For protection, I would always invoke Archangel Michael. In fact that is funny - it has broken a dream for me because I remember invoking Michael in my dream last night, and I can't remember what was chasing me or after me that I would do that. How strange. Invoking Michael is simply vocalising his name, calling the fiat, "Archangel Michael, help me, help me, help me!" or saying the prayer: "Lord Michael to the left of me, Lord Michael to the right Lord Michael in front and Lord Michael behind Lord Michael above and Lord Michael below Lord Michael, Lord Michael, wherever I go!" Speaking of Archangel Michael, if you're surrounded by negativity and you don't know why it may well be worth doing some cord cutting with Archangel Michael. As a regular user of cord cutting I can honestly say, Stephanie (and Angie, and Sarah and Kaitlyn and Jennifer mom of child w/ SOD and all those who seem to be on rocky cycles of another obstacle arising just as you transcended the last one) - IT WORKS. You all know how much of a state I was in over Mike, I didn't make any secret of it. Just a few weeks down the line, I am fine - perfectly together and strong and actually not missing him the majority of the time, and actually excited about my life most of the time. How did that happen? A combination of love and cord cutting, lol. To cut unwanted and unhealthy cords of attachment, simply lie quiet (you can do this just before sleep, you don't necessarily have to set aside a time) and ask for Archangel Michael to cut your cords. The key is to visualise it happening. Imagine your cords of attachment as black ropes, thick black smokes, chains...whatever pops to mind is probably an accurate imagining of that energy. If you have never cut your cords before you may find or imagine cords linking you to people from your past in quite unhealthy ways, I had things like fishing hooks in my heart on a number of occasions - of course, this is only what I have imagined but as it just 'popped to mind' I take it as a literal representation. Don't worry about this cancelling out your healthy loves such as motherly love, love for friends, unconditional love, love for a partner in a healthy relationship. Your intention is the key here. Just ask for the unhealthy cords of attachment to be cut. The bond between yourself and someone to whom you are able to give love freely and without condition or harm to either will still be there. I visualise it as a very thin silver thread, making a light, clear and productive spiritual connection. You can also ask Archangel Raphael to fill any holes and gaps with white light energy. You can visualise him as a green healing light if you wish to. The one thing with all of these techniques is they do require a little effort. Unfortunately when we are down and low we don't always have the energy needed to get up and get into them. It's important to keep a spark of spiritual light going, so you'll feel more inclined to do some of these things wholeheartedly. The best ways I have found are to say daily devotions, which are really, really transformative. This is a case of picking a prayer you find comforting and saying it every day, maybe a few prayers or doing the same prayer for a few repetitions to make it more ritualistic...and to carry crystals...and I would specifically recommend black obsidian, black tourmaline, apache tears, snowflake obsidian, smoky quartz, rose quartz, citrine, carnelian or amber (or a combination of these) for anyone with energy drain, despondency or who feels surrounded by negativity. Also, make rainbows around you! With clothes, artwork, Christmas decorations or flowers and plants! It's surprising how much colour lifts your energy! Category:Clearing Energy Category:Cleansing